


Untitled Trickyfish

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has a thing for Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Trickyfish

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published July 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/229941.html)

"What's wrong?"

Lance shrugged and buried himself deeper under the blankets. "Nothing," he mumbled, "just tired."

There was a long silence and he imagined Chris standing there, watching him with concerned eyes and frowning, while he made up his mind what to do. Chris was probably the biggest mother hen he knew, not counting his mother of course, and he was always worrying and trying to fix things.

"Okay," Chris finally said and Lance was both surprised and relieved that Chris didn't try to get to the root of the 'problem.'

"But," Chris started again, "I hope you know you can always come and talk to me, right?"

Lance nodded. "I know. Thanks," he added, because he did know that, but how could he talk to Chris, when Chris was the reason why he had been in a mood for the past few weeks.

Chris finally left the room, not without hesitating at the door for a couple seconds, and Lance turned on his back, staring at the ceiling.

His life sucked, he decided after trying to count the black dots in one corner of the ceiling for the third time. There was no way around that he had a thing for Chris almost from the start. And usually he would have tried to just go and get the boy, especially since Chris didn't seem to be a stranger to boy/boy stuff, but, and that was the big issue for Lance, Chris was so much older than him.

He wasn't really the one with the problem about Chris being older. In fact, it would be quite cool to have an older boyfriend, but for obvious reasons, at least in his mind, Chris would never want a guy who was so much younger than him.

It was just like in high school. It'd be cool to have a boyfriend, who was in college, but what college guy would want a boyfriend still in high school?

Lance gritted his teeth and turned again on the bed, facing the stained hotel wall. It sucked to be young, it sucked even more that he had to share a room with his big crush. And it sucked that he lay here alone wallowing in self-pity. He punched the pillow under his head to make it more comfortable and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

It must have worked, because the next thing he knew was the sound of a softly closing door. Chris, Lance thought, but instead of the noises of his roommate getting ready for bed there was nothing.

He had the distinct feeling of being watched, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. This must be what the spidey-senses felt like for Spiderman, his skin all tingly and feeling hot and cold at the same time. And then, all of a sudden something - someone - was touching his cheek.

For a second he thought he had imagined it, but then it happened again. Just a featherlike touch, a tickling sensation. It trailed down his cheek over his jaw line and when it reached his lips he couldn't help, but open his eyes... and there was Chris.


End file.
